Man I Think I Love Her
by The Musical Dragon Tamer
Summary: "I swear she's out to get me, she's horror movie crazy. I'm telling you she hates me. She's unlike any other. Man, I think I love her. -Stereo Skyline. An AomineXReader songfic. Enjoy.


Man I Think I Love Her

"Would you stop playing that shit, for Christ's sake?!" you shout at the top of your lungs as you look up from your Math book. You glare daggers at your boyfriend, Aomine Daiki. He seems unfazed, however.

"What?" he asks casually.

"Would you stop playing Drake? It's pissing me off. God, why can't you play Whitesnake or something?" you ask bitterly as you continue your homework.

"Nope. You make me listen to Greenday all the damn time, this is revenge." he says as he cranks up the volume.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with Greenday?" you ask defensively as you drop your arithmetic book.

"Nothing. I'm just not all about that emo shit. Just because my girlfriend's a little bit punk rock, it doesn't mean I have to be." he says in an annoyed tone of voice.

You roll your eyes at him and continue your studying.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Hey, do you have the answer for number eighteen?" you ask as you stare at your math book, with your eyebrows knitted together.

You wait for a response but all you hear is silence.

"Yo, Aomine. Do you have the answer or not?" you ask, eyes still glued to the book.

You didn't get a response the second time. That's it.

You quickly turn your head to face him. "What the damn hell?! I am talking to you, you son of a bitch- whoa, what are you doing?"

You stare at him. His math book and calculator seem untouched. Instead, he's on his phone, browsing God-knows-what. Oh how this pissed you off. Satsuki warned you that he was always on his iPhone, but you thought he was more obsessed with basketball and porno magazines or some shit.

Once again, you didn't get a response. You feel like you're head is going to explode.

"HEY! EARTH TO DUMBASS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" you shout. Without second thoughts, you throw your math book at him. Sure enough, it hit him smack on the face.

"Ow! What the hell, [name]?!" he shouts at you as he finally puts down his phone.

"Would you stop ignoring me?! You said we'd help each other out in studying for the math exam on Monday."

"I said you could study at my place_._ I never said I'd _help_ you." he says with that annoying-ass smirk.

"Whatever. What were you doing, anyways?"

"Nothing. Just looking through pictures on Instagram."

Oh. Hell. No.

"Who's pictures, exactly?" you ask coldly, your arms folded across your chest.

"Dunno. A few of Satsuki's friends, I few of Kise's girlfriends and model friends. You know, hot girls." he says casually, as if he didn't mind speaking that way to his girlfriend.

You feel your face heat up with rage. I mean, you're his girlfriend, right? So why doesn't he look at you like that? You're starting to get sick of it. You thought having a boyfriend would mean feeling loved. Guess you were wrong.

"This is bullshit. _You're_ bullshit. I'm out of here." you say as you grab your things and head for the door.

"Hey where are you going? You just got here like ten minutes ago-"

"I have things to do. Anyways, don't be late tomorrow. You have a match and Satsuki asked me to remind you." you say as you slip on your shoes.

"Ugh. Do I really have to go? They're a weak-ass team. Hell, Sakurai could take on the entire team himself." says Aomine as he stands up and walks towards you.

"Yes, you do. You better go, got it?"

"If I feel like it."

Just as he was about a few inches from you, you push him back. This caught him by surprise.

"The hell's your problem? You on your period or something?" he asks jokingly.

You scowl. "Stop assuming I'm on my period just because I can't take your bullshit." you say angrily.

"Ugh, damn it, [name]... okay. What did I do this time?" he asks as if he were admitting defeat.

You shake your head before opening the door. "Wouldn't you like to know?" you say coldly before slamming the door shut. "Oh, and don't be late!" you shout once outside.

You begin to walk down the street. You then sigh. There's no way he'll be on time. Guess you and Satsuki will just have to wait.

~The Next Day~

"'They're a weak-ass' team my ass. Where the hell were you?" you shout at your boyfriend.

"Would you shut up? Stop nagging me. I get enough of that crap from Satsuki." he says sleepily as he rolls over his other side.

The two of you are on the school rooftop. The bastard's lucky as hell that he's sleepy, if he weren't, you two would be having your usual screaming fights. Most couples go on dates and make out and whatnot. You two? Well, it was kind of the opposite.

"Would you get your lazy ass up? God, do you ever listen to me? Do you even understand what just happened? We lost because of you! We haven't lost since Seirin. Don't you care about anyone but yourself, you selfish bastard-"

"Can it, would you?! God, [name]. You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Oh, like you're one to talk! You said you'd go to the game!"

"I said I might. I never promised anything."

"You are so hard-headed! Can't you see that your actions affect not only yourself, but others as well?"

"God damn it, [name]! Just shut up! Seriously, 'the hell crawled up your ass and died? Jesus, I thought having a girlfriend would mean I'd finally have someone who understands me." he says before walking away.

This one got you. You feel the same way about having a boyfriend. Funny, you both are finally on the same page for once, however it's a bit of an ironic page. You grab the knife that you keep in your skirt's pocket (Don't be surprised. I never said you are a good girl) and you throw it at him.

Aomine turns his head right on time only to see a knife flying his way. He dodges it before it hits him and the knife ends up impaling the door. Aomine tries to catch his breath before he glares at you, eyes fuming with rage.

"A KNIFE? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, [NAME]?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU-?!"

"GO TO HELL YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" you shout before you two engage in an official screaming match.

~The Next Day~

"Oi, Satsuki, you're a girl, right?" asks Aomine deadpan.

Satsuki's face reddens, her cheeks puff and her eyebrows knit together. "You're so mean, Dai-chan! Do I look like a man to you?!" she shouts angrily.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, since you're a girl, you understand other girls, right?" he asks, his head resting on his desk.

"I guess so. Why?" she asks.

"No reason."

"Ne, is there something wrong with [name]-chan? She seemed a bit off awhile ago..."

"You have no idea. The chick's psycho." says Aomine.

"Psycho?"

"She's always in my face. She talks to much; she doesn't shut up. I mean, we never get along. She says left, I say right. I go up, she goes down. The woman freaks out over everything I say. I swear, she's out to get me. She's horror movie crazy, for God's sake. She threw a knife at me. I'm telling you, she hates me."

"Oh... well I guess she's a bit unique."

"No shit. She's unlike any other, you could say that." says Aomine.

"Question... why haven't you dumped her if she's so troublesome?" asks Satsuki.

"I don't know. I guess it's what I like about her. It keeps things interesting."

"Really? Because it sounds tiring, if you ask me. I mean, I love [name] and all but she isn't exactly what I'd call an 'ideal girlfriend'. Heck, you'd probably even be happier with Riko the B-Cup." says Satsuki.

"Nah. I'm content with [name]."

"Really? You don't sound like it... I mean, if you're interested, I have a few friends who you could-"

"Satsuki. Stop."

"Just hear me out, Dai-chan!" says Satsuki as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Sure, [name] isn't all that bad, but she isn't all that good. She's one of my best friends and of course I love her to death but... you just don't seem happy with her. She also doesn't look that happy either." says Satsuki before she removes her hand from Aomine's shoulder. "I'm just... I'm just looking out for my friends, okay? Don't think I hate [name] or anything."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course she's happy." says Aomine.

"How sure are you, Dai-chan? She seems more tired lately. She seems so sick of everything." says Satsuki. "Don't you notice anything different about her?"

"Not really. I mean, when we hang out, she's usually studying and I'm on my phone-"

"You idiot! That's it! I'm confiscating that thing! That thing is probably one of the reasons why you and [name]-chan are headed to Splitsville." says Satsuki.

"Fine, fine! If it'll get you to shut up, I'll talk to her. Deal?"

Satsuki thinks about it before sighing and agreeing. "Fine, but if you don't talk it out... don't say I didn't warn you."

~Later That Night~

"Why are you here?" you hiss at your boyfriend as you open the door of your house.

It's twelve midnight and you were sleeping so soundly. Why does he have to ruin everything for you? If he doesn't explain himself, you are so done with him.

"Miss me?" he asks deadpan before walking into your house, uninvited.

"Why are you here? Do you have any idea what time it is?! There's school tomorrow, dumbass. I'm not going to help you get off, if that's why you're here." you say.

"Are your parents home?" he asks, ignoring your previous comment, as he sits on the couch.

"No. Are you listening to me? Ugh, do I even need to ask? Of course you're not." you say as you roll your eyes.

"We need to talk." Aomine says suddenly.

"About?" you ask.

"Us."

"What?"

"Satsuki says that you're not happy- that we're not happy. Tell me honestly, [name]... would you rather we just see other people?" asks Aomine.

Are your eyes and ears deceiving you? Is this like that movie Oculus, where "you see what it wants you to see"? You can hardly believe it. Aomine- the Aomine Daiki- is actually asking you for your say and he actually looks kind of guilty.

"What kind of test is this, God?" you ask, dumbfounded.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. Where is this coming from? This isn't like you." you say. You're kind of worried actually. What if Aomine is slowly dying of some mental illness and that's why he's acting this way?

"Satsuki just got me to start thinking of a few things. Seriously, [name]. Do you want to see other people?" he asks.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, why not? You're such an arrogant asshole it sometimes makes me want to throw up, you're always checking out other girls even when I'm there, we're always screaming and fighting and honestly, Daiki, I'm getting tired of it." you say, feeling kind of exhausted.

"It's been like that for awhile, [name]. But yet, you're still here. Why's that?" he asks curiously, but seriously at the same time.

"The only reason I haven't walked out is because, believe it or not, I actually love you. I've known you since middle school, and I know that deep down- way deep- you're a very good person and I want to be the one to bring that goodness out of you." you say, feeling embarrassed.

"What was that?" he asks, his eyes wide.

"You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat it." you say.

He chuckles before standing up and slowly walking towards you.

"Back off. I'm not in the mood for some make-up sex." you say as you hold your arms out, hoping to push him away if he comes too close.

"Why do you think sex is the only thing I care about?" he asks, kind of disgustedly.

"Well, I highly doubt you were going to challenge me to some one-on-one street ball game. Besides sex and basketball, what else is there?" you ask.

"There's you. I care about you." he says seriously.

"I don't follow. What was that?" you ask. Is he serious or is he just trying to get into your pants?

"You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat it." he says.

You smile before quickly pecking his lips. Once you pull away, he stares at you, confused.

"Aren't you pissed?" he asks.

"Meh, got over it. Come on, it's getting late." you say as you take him by the hand and drag him upstairs.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"It's late. You should stay the night- but no funny business, got it?" you say sternly before opening your room door.

Even though you have his back towards him, you know he's smiling.

"No promises."

~A Few Hours Later~

"Hey, Aomine, you awake?" you ask.

"Depends on what you want." he replies.

"I just... I just wanted to say sorry, for you know, throwing a knife at you. And nagging you. And always calling you names. And complaining about you to Satsuki. And for cheating on you with Sakurai." you say. The last part's a lie, though.

"WHAT?!" he roars as he jumps out of your bed.

"Kidding! Just wanted to see if you were listening. Come back to bed." you say as you stifle a laugh.

"Not cool, [name]. It's late. I don't have time for that kind of crap. Practice starts early tomorrow." hisses Aomine as he crawls back into your bed.

"Says the guy that barged into my house at twelve freaking midnight." you bark back. "Wait, you're actually going to practice?" you ask, facing him.

"You keep telling me to, so... yeah. I mean, if it'll make you happy then I'll go." he says as he thanks God that you're room is pitch dark, so that you can't see his face heat up.

"You're doing this because of me?" you ask.

"Well, for both of us. I need to work on some stuff and you want me to go so... yeah. I know I'm an asshole, but look, I'm trying to change, okay? It'll take some time, though." he says.

"I know. I'll try to change, too." you reply.

"Good. You can start by disposing of that knife." he says before pulling you closer to him.

"I'll try."

~The Next Day at Practice~

"Yo, Aomine, you still together with [name]? Heard from Satsuki that you guys called it quits." says a fellow basketball player.

"Satsuki's full of crap. She just doesn't have any of her own bull so she messes around with other people's lives." replies Aomine before dunking the ball into the hoop.

"Bummer. I was gonna make a move. So you still like her?"

Aomine then recalls everything that happened last night and smiles. "No." he says as he makes another shot.

Aomine then looks at are talking and laughing with Satsuki when you feel a pair of eyes staring at you. You look away from Satsuki only to see Aomine staring at you. You then give him a soft smile before returning to your conversation with Satuski.

"'No'?" asks the other player. "You don't like her? Then can I ask her out?"

"No, I don't like her. We never agree on the same things, she talks too much, she's always in my face, she's criminally insane and she acts like she hates me. She's unlike any other. But that's what I like- no, love- about her." says Aomine as he makes another flawless shot. "Damn it man, I think I love her. So you better stay the hell away from her, got it?"


End file.
